When All Hope is Lost
by Obliterator1519
Summary: Takes place at the end of Brisingr Eragon dealing with the loss of his mentors and the strugle he must find a reason to live and continue this war will Ayra be this reason? maybe,maybe not you will have to read and find out posible limes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction ever i have read many fanfic of eragon and i think he deals with all the lose to well and he should be a little depressing for a while i ovi don't own the inharitance cyle C.P does im not sure why everyone writtes this its ovi**

After the meeting with Nasuda, Eragon and Saphira made there way back to the newly set up tent followed by there twelve eleven guards who were all upset about the loss of Oromis and Glaedr deaths. Although Eragon was tired after the battle and fighting a shade, he was to sad to sleep that night he just lay in his bed mourning for his lost mentors. _Why must everyone I care about die first Garrow then Brom and __the last free rider and dragon other than me and Saphira. Who is next Roran and Katrina are my only family left and who knows how long that will last rowan could die in some insignificant scouting mission or stabbed in his sleep._ As eragon was thinking of this he feel asleep only to have nightmares of their deaths.

When Eragon final woke the next morning it's was about none wondering why no one had woken him he got dressed and stepped out side to find only four of his body guards out side among them was Blodgharm "Blodgharm where is Saphirra and the other eight guards", he replied "Saphira said she need to hunt and that she would be back till the afternoon as for the rest of us nassuda has instructed them to teachDu Vragr Gata some more about the ancient language and magic.". Eragon was outraged that nassuda was taking control of the elves although they were not hers to command they were there for the soul reason of protect him and saphirra nothing else. Eragon started to walk toward her tent when his stomach started to growl so he decided to find some food before talking with her. He soon found the kitchen inside the castle and took some bread and apple to eat; as he was eating he was approach by Jiradaa the young messenger boy. "Lady Nasuda requests your presence at a war meeting." "Your can tell Nasuda I will be on my way momentarily". With that the boy ran off probably to inform Nasuda. Eragon left after eating his food with the remainder of his eleven guards, when he arrived at the tent the nighthawks let him in without delay. The first thing he noticed was that all the generals and other leaders had already arrived. He sat next to Orik across from Ayra. Orik greeted eragon with a simple head tilt as the meeting had already started, " good eragon now that you're here what do you think we should do move to batalona then Dras-Leana after winter and wait it out here or should we press on to batalona and wait it out there". "quite frankly I don't give two shits about were we spend the damn winter I couldn't care less unless the one thing galbotox is afraid of is were we spend the winter", every one who was in the tent already looking at eragon gasped at what he said Ayra was also among then which surprised him usually she had an emotion less look.

"How dare you speak to me like that after everything I have done for you"? "Done for me haa it's more like all the damn thing you have made me do slaughter with out a second thought just using me like a pawn." And with that he left immediately Ayra who was still gapping got up and followed him out. When she caught up to him she grabbed his wrist making him spin around by the time she knew what happened he had tripped her and had the tip of brisingr up to her neck. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I had no idea it was you." He sheathed brisingr and held out his hand to help her up which she took." What the hell is wrong with you first you first insult Nasuda and now you attack me." " sorry ok I didn't know it was you and you cant blame me I really don't care where we spend the winter and could you really blame me uses me like a pawn on a chess board in this war a weapon for her and this whole damn army."

Ayra pov

I can see where he's coming from but he has taken this to far I know he lost him teachers and friends but insulting Nasuda is too much. "Look I know how you feel right now I know thier deaths pain you but they pain all the elves just as much as you and we need to move on". "Oh yes because I feel like every other elf does you know what they meant to me do you know how much I have lost in this cursed war…. NO you don't so you should not speak of what you do not know." This is insane this is not the eragon I know this is not my friend. "no your right I don't know what your going through but what I do know is you have to move on and there are plenty of friend you could talk to. I for one and you are the reason we fight his war." "oh yes we fight this war because of me because I'm a dragon rider, I never wanted an of this I would much rather just be on my farm with rowan gorrow sneaking out to give food to Saphira and spending time with her you know I'm not sure why I even bother fighting this war there is no hope and I haven't the reason to fight and I'm not sure why I live anymore." These word are breaking my heart he can't mean these things is he really that depressed. "You can't possible mean that you have plenty of reason to live". She was pleading more than was saying it "oh yes plenty of reason my uncle who raised me like his son is dead my real father I didn't know I had till it was to late he is also dead osmosis Glaedr there all dead on top of that my cousin blames me for his fathers death the last family I have hates me I have no one who actually loves me for me ether they don't love me or they just care about the title. You know what if not for Saphira I would kill my self right now."

"You ... you can't be serious." I said in a pleading, cracking voice I think I'm about to cry how could he say that he is my friends he has Orik and well now that think about it he doesn't have many people left. "Oh yes I do mean it" then he repeated the word in the ancient language. And with that he stormed off back to his tent.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to every one who commented and added this story to an alert if you see any think that could be corected plz tell me and plz R&R so i know people r reading the chapters are probably going to be this long most the time to get used to it**

By the time Eragon had made it back to his tent Saphira had just arrived back from her hunt.

_What's troubling you little one_

_Nothing…. Well everything, first Nasuada takes charge of more then half our guard and I tell Nasuada I don't care where we go next and she explodes._

_Are you sure you're not leaving out a few details... _

_Well aye here just look at my memories _

After Saphira had seen the memory she said.

_Eragon you shouldn't have spoken to her like that and how could you say that you would kill yourself without me you have more friends then you realize like Orik, Arya, Joed, and everyone from Carvahall and I don't think Roran hates you._

_I just don't know why we fight anymore, remember when Oromis asked why I fight when so many die I don't think it's worth it. I mean everyone we love and care about ends up died, maybe we should just give up and beg Galbatorix to spare our friends._

_I have been thinking the same thing for a while plus if we want to bring the riders back we need either Shruiken, Thorn or the green egg maybe we should leave Alagaesia and look for other dragons._

Eragon thought about this for about five minutes before replying

_But what if there are none and we can't leave Alagaesia to be ruled by a mad man can we?_

_Little one but if there are more dragons we can raise the order away from him then come back when we are strong enough _

_I'm not sure anymore maybe but we should think about it before we decide. I'm going to go see Orik Maybe have a few drinks with him._

_Ok but remember the time when you and Brom got drunk and how you felt the next day._

_Or i can remember the time in Farthem Dur when you tried to bow_

_That's not fair i was younger then and it was my first time trying Ale_

_well so was the time me and brom got drunk and i just need to relax with a couple nice glasses of ale _

_ok but don't get carried away_

_ok i will try_

Eragon exited the tent to find the rest of his guard back."Ok new rule everyone actually the only rule you don't take orders from anyone that's from the Varden you listen to me, Queen Islanzadi and Arya if i'm not around ok"

Bloghgarm said" ok but why not Nasuada"

"because i can't have any of you tired when a battle can come at any moment" repleyed Eragon

They all nodded there heads letting me know they understood

"I'm going to see Orik half stay here half come with me the four of you who were here when i awoke you are staying along with you two" as he pointed to a male and female. "and stay her with saphira even if she tell you to leave"

_I'm not some child I can take care of myself _

_I know that the truth is i don't want Bloghgarm to come he would tell me to stop deinking but the others won't go against me and i hope to get the elves drunk if i can imagine that it would be fun_

_Fine but why the others_

_because it would look weird if i only left him behind_

_ok have fun if you drink to much i will cut off out connection_

_ok_

With that i started towards the dwarvern part of camp while people saluted me saying "Shadeslayer" , Bain of the Ra'zac" and "Shur'tugal" When he got to Oriks tent he recognized one of the guards as Thorv one of the dwarves he went to Du Weldenverden or the land of the elves "How goes it shadeslayer"

" I'm good hey do you remember when you told me about Ascudgamln the fists of steel well that gave me an idea when i lost my sword"

I showed him my knuckles he said ' how do they work?"

' I haven't broken my bones when punching things like before i did it when me and Arya were in the empire and we fought a bunch of solders i didn't have a sword so i ended up braking most of my bones when i punched them"

" smart thinking did you wish to see King Orik"

"yes i would"

He announced me and opened the tent flap i say Orik sitting at a small desk looking at papers when he saw me he said " Ahh eragon what can i do for you?"

" well i was wondering if you would like to have a few drinks with me in memory of all the people how lost their lives in the war so far"

" sounds good we need some fun in all this destruction. come back later tonight just before sundown and we will have a huge celebration with all us Knurl and a select few but i'm afraid that if Saphira is coming we wont have enough Ale"

we both laughed for a few seconds its good to laugh with all this chaos around us " that's fine she doesn't want to drink after Farthen Dur"

"Ok then come back later tonight then we can have all the Ale we want"

" ok take care oh and pleases don't invit anyone from the Varden only us Knurl ok and the few elves that are here ok I think I might get in more trouble if you invited Nasuada or Orin"

" ok but what was that all about anyway?"

well to start just yesterday the Cripple Who is Whole and his "friend" dies over Gil'ead"

Orik Gasped then with a head nod he understood why Eragon was upset " That is troubling new i'm sorry for your loss. they will be missed"

"yes and to top it all off she sends my Guard to train the Varden magions and i guese I just Exploded so much is just adding up and im not sure how to handle it anymore... anyway i will see you tonight "

I left the tent and one of my guards a beautiful female elf with brown hair and cherry red lips came up to me and asked "so where to Shur'tugal"

"well Saphira told me about this small lake not to far im going to meditate and take a dip in the water if it's not to cold. What's your name?"

"Adilya, did you want us to come with you?"

" I wouldn't mind some company but you don't all have to come i'm sure your all tired from the battle yesterday and with the training of Du Vrandr Gata oh and you all invited to a celebration this evening and i want all of you to come. King Orik isn't even inviting Nasuada or an other human he want our people to try and get to know each other and please don't argue to much about there gods because Arya almost got thrown out of Tarnag for arguing with a priest if it goes to far just say lets agree to disagree ok."

"She did, really hmm ... I will come with you the rest other you should rest and get ready for the party" Adilya said to the other who all then left.

'lets go then'

with that they started to run out of Feinster running south.

**ok thats it for now plz R&R i like to know if anyone is reading this story the next chapter will probally be up in about a week seeing as its a long weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know its been a while since I last updated but I have been busy with school trying to raise my marks and the my laptop crashed it wont work its busted so im typing this up at school now so the wait time from chapter to chapter is going to be about two week any way here's the next chapter ****btw I need a beta reader bad **

**Arya pov**

_Why do I lay in my bed thinking about Eragon huh… stupid boy. Can I still call him a boy I mean he's seen and done things most elves have never done the things he's gone through he's full hearty but he's is still wise beyond his years… no he is a man it doesn't matter about his age. He would have a wife by now if he were normal maybe even children. How could he mean he want to kill himself huh… I mean he's our hope he is the reason we fight without him we are doomed. Saphira, she can talk some sense into him I should talk to her._

So I got up off my cot left my tent and walked towards Eragon's tent, I arrived there shortly because Nasuada had them put up closer together. When I arrived I was greeted my Blodhgarm who stated the eleven greet after he finished he said "I'm sorry Arya-Drottingu but Eragon is not here"

"And what makes you think I want to see him? Hmm…"

"I… um… are you here so see us?"

"Actually no I'm here to see Saphira."

"Ok she's just around the other side of their tent."

With that I walked around the tent to find Saphira sun bathing. I tried to contact her with my mind but she blocked me out.

"Saphira" I said in a loud but not angry voice

She opened her plate sized beautiful sapphire eyes then closed them tight again.

"Saphira" I said much louder I was getting frustrated but it didn't show.

_What do u want two-legged pointed ears?_

_I wanted to talk. Why do you call me two-legged pointed ears I thought we were friends you don't here me calling you dragon _

_You had better not. And I call you that because that's what you are as for us being friends I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore._

_What why, does this have to do with Eragon? Just because we fight doesn't mean we can't be friends._

Then I Saphira roared loud with the hate seeping through

_That's what you don't understand we are ONE, you fight with him you fight with me._

_Look I didn't want to fight with him I was trying to get through to him. I came to see if you could get him out of his mood._

_How can you be so dense it's not some mood that just came, what you don't know is Eragon has always been depressed and its mostly your fault, I mean when has he done anything but look out for you?_

_He was always…_

_And when has he ever insulted you?_

_Well never_

_And what do you do. You say he's a child, immature, stubborn, but if you ask me you're the one who's stubborn and immature. He loves you like the flower loves the sun but you, you take his heart he gave you and you stab it then stomp on it and spit on his love. I don't want to even acknowledge you anymore. As for his depression it's not some thing I can just push out with a flick of my tail._

I have defiantly underestimated this how could I have not noticed how much I hurt him but am it really that bad I thought it was a simple infatuation.

I must speak with Nasuada about this. Arya sprinted to her tent not wanting to waste anymore time. Her tent was in the centre of camp when I say the red and white command tent I slowed down to a fast walking pace. One of the human guards announced me and let me in. the first thing I say was Nasuada looking over some papers in the back part of the tent.

"Yes Arya what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about Eragon." I said plan and simple

"Well speak quick I need to meet Orrin soon"

"He's extremely depressed and he's thinking of killing himself, I have never seen him like this."

"Well what does Saphira have to say surly you talked to her."

"She is the same I'm afraid."

Well maybe after I have him flogged maybe it will beat some sense into him"

"FLOGGED you couldn't possible think about doing this. If you do I can see three results none of which are good."

"Care to elaborate"

"Well one, he kills himself. Two he kills everyone here then himself and three he goes to Galbatorix and willingly serves him which would be much worse than Murtagh. if you ask me"

"Well you could give him a reason to live if you catch my drift."

"HOW DARE YOU if he were to find out it was a lie he would kill himself after me and I'm not some sort of whore."

"It was merely a suggestion look, Orik is throwing a party the elves are invited no humans, it was Eragon's idea you should go try and cheer him up or at least keep an eye on him."

"Fine I will go and get ready"

With that Arya walked straight back to her tent to get ready. for a night full of drinking

**Ok guys how was it really I don't like the Arya pov but its necessary to the story line the next one are going to be Eragon there is a battle seen coming up in the next couple chapters again I need a beta reader **

**R&R**


End file.
